La guerra de los mundos (One Piece ver)
by eljefe2000
Summary: Un día normal para los mugiwaras se torna desastroso cuando una tormenta se lleva al Francorirador, al medico, al músico y al segundo al mando, pero tras la tormenta cuatro personajes que no deberían estar ahí aparecen, Luffy espera que ellos le puedan ayudar a saber qué pasó con sus amigos, sin saber qué barba negra está detrás de todo esto... -LuNa y ZoRo
1. Thousand Sunny

Era una mañana normal en el barco de los Mugiwaras, lo más normal que se podía para estos piratas, Nami tomaba el sol junto a Robin, Sanji cocinando el desayuno, Usopp, Luffy y Chopper pescaban, Franky reparaba algunas partes del Sunny que Luffy había roto jugando con Chopper a ser peleadores de Kung fu, ya sabrán cómo terminó el asunto, Zorro dormía en la cubierta y Brook afinaba su violín, todo muy tranquilo...

-Oí, Luffy- la navegante atrajo la atención del capitán al hablar con un tono preocupado- se avecina una tormenta- la tripulación al oír eso se puso alerta, incluso Zorro como segundo al mando trataba de analizar la situación-

Lamentablemente para los mugiwaras la tormenta los había alcanzado, el barco fue golpeado salvajemente, era como si el mar intentará unirlos...

-Robin- el Tonakai grito asustado mientras caía del barco-

Robin intentó atraparlo con su fruta, pero la tormenta era muy fuerte y no podía mantener la concentración, el médico cayó al mar sin remedio alguno...

-Amigos!- Ussop fue derribado por una ola, pero se sostuvo de la mano de Brook que lo había alcanzado a sujetar-

-No te sueltes!- gritaba Brook que parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para sostenerlo, Zoro comenzó a ayudar, pero no vieron el tornado frente a ellos... Fue demasiado tarde...

-Están todos bien?- Luffy veía a sus amigos devastados, el acababa de recobrar el conocimiento por lo que estaba aún confuso y no recordaba el trágico destino del Tonakai, el chaleco rojo que eso día Luffy traía puesto estaba roto, su sombrero estaba muy mojado y había perdido una sandalia-

-Luffy, Chopper no lo logro- Robin al ver la cara devastada de Luffy sintió un nudo en la garganta, Robin que ese día vestia con una blusa morada y pantalones blancos tenía la ropa rasgada y había perdido junto a Chopper el libro que leía-

-Luffy- Nami al ver el estado de su capitán lo abrazo, este seguía en estado de Shock, se negaba a creer que Chopper... Que el... Nami, quien estaba realmente preocupada por su capitán, también estaba en mal estado, sangraba del labio y tenía una inflamación en la nuca debido a estrellarse contra el mascarón del barco-

-Capitan, creo que Chopper no fue el único que no lo logro- Sanji tampoco se veía en buen estado, el traje negro) que usualmente usaba estaba roto, no tenía cigarros y se había lastimado el pie al evitar que Luffy cayera al mar, pero eso no el mismo Luffy lo noto-

Sanji en su mano tenía el roto violín de Brook, las katanas de Zoro y los audífonos que usualmente Usopp usaba...

-Los encontraremos Luffy, no pudieron haber muerto- Nami sabía que Luffy ya había sufrido sificiente con la muerte de su hermano Ace-

-Oiga capitán, tenemos polizones- Franky estaba bien, debido a que el estaba en la maquinaria del barco, eso le salvó de salir mal como el resto-

Los mugiwaras restantes se asomaron a la cubierta, ahí, en el pasto del Sunny había un chico de pelo verde, estaba desmayado, usaba una playera morada y una sudadera roja, además de un pantalón de mezclilla azul y tenis verdes con morado, también había una chica de pelo rubio atado en una trenza, de pecas, usaba una camisa naranja y un pantalón azul, además de unas botas cafés con temas de manzanas y un cinturón con una manzana en el centro, también había un erizo de color azul con zapatos rojos con blanco y guantes blancos, por último había un sujeto de pelo negro, tenía una playera sin mangas de color negro, un short verde como sus botas y guantes de box...

-Quienes son ellos?- preguntó Nami al verlos-

-Eso mismo quiero saber, Franky, quiero que trates de ayudarlos,- el Cyborg asintió al verlos en mal estado- Sanji, quiero que les des algo de comer cuando despierten h sobre todo, avísenme si despiertan- la tripulación afirmó mientras se iba a su camarote, necesitaba estar solo...


	2. Torre de los misterios

Después del nombramiento de Riku como maestro de la llave espada y de que Sora volviera de visitar los mundos dormidos, todos se encontraban en la torre de los misterios, platicando y charlando un rato...

-Vamos Riku, no me digas que aún no te acostumbras al título de Maestro- dijo Sora mientras sonreía muy entusiasmado-

-Sora, sólo han pasado unos minutos desde que me nombraron maestro, no esperes que me acostumbre tan rápido- dijo Riku mientras veía que su amigo solo sonreía-

-Ahí va Sora, será mejor que no molestes a Riku, recuerda que cualquiera se estresaria si a su amigo casi lo dejara en el sueño eterno la organización XIII- dijo Goofy sin percatarse de lo que había dicho enfrente de Kairi-

-Tu no dijiste nada sobre un sueño eterno- dijo Kairi enojada y preocupada-

-¡Goofy!- gritaron Sora, Riku, Donald y Lea al mismo tiempo en señal de desaprobación- se supone que era un secreto- concluyo Donald mientras lo veía enojado-

-Perdonen, se me ha escapado- dijo Goofy mientras se tapaba el hocico con sus manos-

En ese momento entraron Mickey y Yen sid que se encontraban en otra habitación de la torre...

-Me temo que algo muy extraño esta sucediendo- dijo Yen Sid mientras Mickey muy serio se unía a sus amigos-

-¿Que sucede Maestro Yen Sid- dijo Riku mientras Yen Sid se preparaba para contestar-

-Parece que alguien esta usando el viaje en el tiempo- dijo el Maestro Yen sid mientras los demás se sorprendían, a excepción de Mickey-

-¿Pero como es eso posible?- dijo Sora muy preocupado-

-Aun no lo se, pero...- Yen sid no pudo terminar, pues un portal se empezó a llevar a Sora-

-Sora!- gritaron Donald y Goofy que trataban de salvar a su amigo, logrando ser engullidos también-

-Donald, Goofy- dijo Mickey mientras un portal se abría atrás de el-

En un intento desesperado, Riku mando a volar a Mickey sindo engullido por el portal...

-Riku- dijo Mickey mientras volteaba a ver a Yen Sid-

-Esto era lo que me temía- dijo Yen Sid mientras veía a Mickey- sea quién sea que este viajando en el tiempo, seguramente a ayudado al Maestro Xeanhort a volver- dijo Yen Sid mientras sentía como unas presencias se acercaban-

En ese momento Maka Alban y Soul Eater Evans cayeron frente al escritorio de Yen Sid...

-Maka, quítate de encima- dijo el albino mientras Maka se paraba del suelo un poco sonrojada por la cercanía que tenía con Soul-

En ese momento apareció un sujeto Narizon con peinado afro en cola de caballo, una boina café, usaba una playera verde y pantalones de mezclilla azules, tenía zapatos verdes y cargaba una resortera, al lado de el apareció un sujeto con peinado de tazon, las cejas pobladas, tenía una especie de chaleco verde sobre un leotardo verde, calentadores naranjas y sandalias azules...

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el sujeto mientras veía la torre de los misterios-

-Parece ser que ya no estoy en mi hogar- dijo el Ninja conocido como Rock lee-

-Están en mi Torre de los misterios, y ustedes, héroes de otros mundos, serán informados de todo lo que deseen saber apariencias de ahora- dijo YenSid mientras veía a los héroes-

-¿Dónde estamos?- hablo el francotirador conocido como Usopp-

-Esta es la torre de los misterios- dijo Yen Sid mientras Sonreía-

En otra parte...

-Los idiotas de Cinderblock y Plasmus fallaron y aún no tenemos noticias de Free y Eruka- dijo Copy Riku mientras veía a Slade-

-No te preocupes, pronto harán su trabajo, encuanto se alejen los héroes de ese mago Yen Sid, ellos les harán trizas- dijo Slade mientras veía como su plan iba sobre ruedas-

continuará en Kingdom Hearts ver.


End file.
